


Patrick's Secret

by thanksariel



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops, Pls read it's cute, and then a long one after that, cause I write that, dont hate me, happy relationship, i thought it was cute, i want salad, ill post a short smut soon, it's not anything to hate me over but you never know, okay?, so I'm posting this, the Peterick tag is mainly Joshler now and I'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksariel/pseuds/thanksariel
Summary: Pete and Patrick know it's a little odd. Well, it definitely isn't normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Peterick relationship needs some actual Peterick stuff. 
> 
> So I supplied. 
> 
> It's like a month old, and I posted it to Wattpad a while ago. 
> 
> But some people only read on this website. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> (I'm sorry this is everywhere, I wrote it really early in the morning one day.)

Pete wondered why Patrick would never take off his shirt when they first started to hang out. Pete wondered more and more about the odd kid when Patrick would lock his door to change, when Patrick demanded to change by himself when they lived together with friends.

Patrick said he was 'self conscious' and he 'hated his body'. Pete took that as a valid excuse for the first couple months, but he knew there was something deeper than that.

It was shocking, when Pete found out, to say the least.

One night, at 2 am, the door to the bathroom that Patrick was in was cracked. Pete shouldn't have invaded Patrick's privacy that way, but he wasn't thinking straight at the time, due to the drugs that were running through his body and trying to put him to sleep, and we're totally not working. Pete heard Patrick's familiar singing voice, and wanted to know what he was doing in the bathroom at these early hours.

So of course his one tracked mind opened the door and gasped when he saw it. Patrick looked like he wanted to die, and became a soft shade of pink, itching nervously at his sideburns. Patrick burst into tears a short while after, when Pete kept staring and didn't say anything, begging Pete to not use this as a joke, not make fun of him for it.

Not like Pete would've. But he couldn't let the kid down, so he never did.

They talked about it after Patrick calmed down. Pete decided it was kinda cool, and he never heard of guys doing it. Patrick said it wasn't normal, but fairly comfortable. Pete took a mental note and decided to try it out. Pete didn't like it, but he could understand why Patrick would.

Pete found out about this little secret when Patrick was only 18, and he himself was 23. Back at the famous 'fall out boy apartment' from the early years of the band.

That was 10 years ago, and Pete still keeps it a secret. It never slipped past Pete's lips and Patrick never told anyone else at first. This secret is what kept them close friends early on, but then it slipped into something more.

But here they are again, years later, Patrick standing in front of the mirror, and Pete leaning on the door frame, watching his boyfriend do his normal nightly routine.

"Pete, it's not weird, right?" Patrick spoke up after brushing his teeth, looking at Pete in the mirror.

Pete changed from his position on the door frame and stood behind Patrick, resting his tan hands on the pale hips of the dirty blond. "For the hundredth time, Patrick." Pete smiled into the mirror as he rested his head on Patrick's shoulder. "It's a little weird, but it's okay. You're doing no harm. It's not like you kick puppies for fun or something morbid."

Patrick's face scrunches up in disgust, then becomes sad, then worried. "Pete, are you hiding anything from me...?"

"What?" Pete's eyebrows stitched together, then he put two and two. "Oh god no, Patrick, I don't kick puppies for fun, I just thought of something really fucked up."

"And your mind went to drop kicking puppies?" Patrick's eyes focused on Pete's left hand as its thumb ran soft circles into his hip.

"No, my mind went to kicking puppies, your fucked up head went to drop kicking the said puppies, though, you sick bastard." Pete smiled softly as Patrick placed his hands over his own. "Look, anyway, it's not like you're doing any harm."

"I know..." Patrick mumbles, sighing softly and closing his eyes tight. Pete kissed Patrick's cheek as soft as he could and smiled.

"Come on Patrick, it's not that fucked up." Pete hummed against Patrick's neck as his hands ran up Patrick's torso under Pete's borrowed band shirt. Patrick mumbled something and laid his head back on Pete's shoulder, Pete's hand now resting on it. The _bra_.

"Pete-"

"This ones really strappy, where the hell did you get it?" His fingers tangled into a few of the straps.

"I got it from Target, okay? Please-"

"Did you get anymore?" Pete said, sounding slightly excited. Patrick groaned, giving up.

"Of course I did."

"Oh fuck yeah! That means you show them off to me!" Pete pulled his hands out from the shirt and stepped back, and Patrick turned around.

Patrick never wore real bras, he wore what they call 'bralettes'. It was like a more casual version of lingerie. Weirdly enough, Patrick never wore them while him and Pete did stuff in bed. The stuff in bed that included muffled noises and chemicals running through their body. And, of course, other things running through their bodies.

Patrick wasn't a cross-dresser: okay wait he did wear skirts from time to time, but that was to amuse Pete the first few times and then was infused into their sex occasionally. No, Patrick just found them comfy, and he's not a girl, he's a male, and he knows that. And also, when he's wearing a thin shirt and it's cold outside, he doesn't look like he can cut diamonds with his nipples when he has a bralette on. He wore them often, and changed it up, but there were days where just didn't wear it.

At first, when he started wearing them when he was a teen, he wore them mainly for support, and then he grew attached, and then it just became a part of him, a- a- a quirk.

It was something that Pete loved, honestly. He loved seeing which one Patrick wore that day, and if Patrick even wore one. It wasn't anything sexual at all, no, Patrick just wore bralettes that fit his mood of his morning. They were like flags for Pete. It did well for their relationship.

For example;

The dark blue, simple one meant Patrick had a good morning, and he was in a happy mood.

The black, semi transparent one meant he was confident.

The black one with the weird three stripes, and looked like a bikini top in ways, meant that Patrick needed his clothes washed as he barely ever wore that one and hated it.

His favorite, though, was the slightly lace one, and he wore that when he had special events. Parties, dinners, concerts.

He never told the fans about this though. Patrick told Joe and Andy when he was drunk one night, and showed them, and Joe forgot about it as he was also drunk, but Andy remembered because he never drinks. What a straight edge.

So yeah, after a while, Joe found out, and he was cool with it too.

Patrick felt as though he could tell everyone, but he just never did. It didn't seem like it was something as important like how he likes it when people pull at his hair. That made people feel awkward, because people thought he got off to hair pulling. He didn't, he just liked it being pulled. Total difference.

Now, to go back to Patrick and Pete, they're laying on their bed, curled up in each other, and Pete's hand ran up and down Patrick's back, humming his boyfriend to slumber as he pulled the covers over them. His hand stops on the bra and fiddles with the strap on Patrick's back, and Pete closes his eyes, slowly drifting off to asleep about 10 minutes after Patrick does.


End file.
